


My Empty Cavern

by queen_insane



Series: 00Silva Holiday Fics [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Post Skyfall AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva sends Bond a very disturbing gift on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Empty Cavern

At exactly 3am in the morning the doorbell to James’ flat rings. Bond turns over glances at his clock and then shuffles out of bed. 

When he opens the door there is no one there. A quick glance to his left and right confirms this. But on the ground there is a box. It’s not a fancy box, in fact it is very nondescript. Tan, with no special markings, small in size, but not so small that it could be jewelry. On the top of the box is a note.

Bond picks up the box and brings it inside, turns on the light next to his comfy chair and holds the letter up to see if he can see inside. When nothing wrong can be found with the envelope he opens it. As he unfolds the note to open it, he holds a thing of cloth to his face in case there is some sort of poison hidden inside its creases.

There is not.

Instead the note reads, in plain script:

_My Dear James,_

_I spent a bit of time thinking about what to get you darling, after all, what do you get the spy who has everything? But then I remember your love of silly Queen and Country and it came to me so quick. The heart of England, is best._

_Love,  
S_

Bond is struck dumb. Silva’s body had not been found of course, and after the mess at Skyfall and he knew that the man was most likely alive some where. Staring at the box he tells himself that opening the gift is not a thing he wishes to do. But curiosity gets the best of him.

When he does open it –he feels like emptying his stomach onto the carpet. He is not sure whom it belongs too but he is sure that it must belong to someone important. He feels dizzy and sits down, pours himself a tumbler of his finniest, has to calm himself down in the drink. Tries not to think of the box.

In the corner – inside the parcel – the rotted heart sits, staring out into empty space.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really up to you to decide who the heart belongs too. I have some ideas but in the end I figured it would be more fun for you to suss it out.


End file.
